


Soft Kisses and Warm Embraces

by ebonysblues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean cuddling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kisses and Warm Embraces

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel is beautiful and I just had to write this. Hope you like!

"Dean," the blue eyed man whispers, snuggling in closer to the warm embrace of the dark blond.

"Yeah, Cas?" The other man asks, wrapping his arms around his lovers waist tightly. Dean places his head in the crook of his beautiful boyfriend's neck, nuzzling him with his cheek. 

"This is absolutely perfect." Cas says, his warm breath gusting into Dean's ear.

Dean smiles, opening his eyes to look at Cas, "I know." Dean watches as Cas grins from ear to ear, Dean's eyes focusing on the dark haired man's lips. Castiel notices him staring and grins even wider. He leans into Dean, closing the distance between them, and brings their lips together.

They kiss each other slow and sensually, both men smiling into the kiss. Dean and Cas slide their lips against each other, adding only a hint of tongue.

They pull their lips away before the kiss can become heated. The angel instead lays soft kisses leading from Dean's mouth to his chest. Dean chuckles, placing his hands on Cas' cheeks, pulling him slightly away. Just enough for them to look each other in the eye. Dean looks into Cas' beautifully colored orbs and says, "I love you," 

Cas smiles, and softly kisses Dean on the lips. As he pulls away, he whispers, "I love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> im ebonysblues on tumblr!


End file.
